En cualquier lugar
by Snickerdoodle-dandy
Summary: [Oneshot] Nack puede ser una superestrella pero también es una persona normal y cualquier persona normal podría confundir a su novia, Lucia, con una persona que se le parece demasiado llamada Lucy.


**AN:** Se me ocurrió desde que leí el capítulo 25 de 100 year quest. *le sale una lagrimita*

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

**Rated:** T

**Pairing:** Nack&Lucia, Natsu&Lucy (_es un sueño esto_)

**Summary:**

Nack puede ser una superestrella pero también es una persona normal y _cualquier_ persona normal podría confundir a su novia, Lucia, con una persona que se le parece demasiado llamada Lucy.

* * *

**.**

**En cualquier lugar**

**by**

**_snickerdoodle-dandy_**

**.**

* * *

No es un animal.

Ok_ tal vez_ lo es, pero _no_ de la manera equivocada. Ama a su novia Lucía, tan _malditamente demasiado_, y aunque a veces se siente mal por la forma en la que le habla, él sabe que a ella le encanta; porque sí, él lo había _visto_, y lo había _escuchado_, y lo había _sentido; _por el hecho que ella se quedase completamente en blanco cuando él era lo suficientemente rudo, y su hermosa representante _nunca_, ni siquiera _una_ vez, lo había detenido o había dicho que era _demasiado_.

Así que se acostumbró.

Era un juego para ellos. A veces era un bruto y mientras él era un lobo salvaje, ella era un pequeño conejo adorable y simplemente funciona para ellos de esa manera.

Fue normal encontrarla de la mitad del pasillo, lo que fue extraño fue que no llevaba su ropa habitual, su asistente, sexy y caliente como el infierno, usaba ropa que no revelera demasiado además de sus curvas, pero ese día, ahí estaba con una pequeña minifalda, una de esas pequeñas blusas cortas, las botas altas que subían por sus esbeltas y largas piernas, y dos coletas rubias que caían por su espalda.

¿Cómo se _atrevía_ a tratar de seducirlo de esa manera?

No notó la facilidad con la que sus manos envolvieron su cintura y la jalaron de forma brusca hacia él, hasta que estaban cara a cara, separados tan solo por algunos centímetros. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron de golpe cuando notó el espacio mínimo entre sus labios y él aprovecho para hablarle de cerca, lentamente, enredando su lengua y buscando el sonido más animalístico detrás de su garganta—, ¿me esperabas?

Lucia intentó huir, pero eso no iba a suceder. Después de verla vestida así, no planeaba dejarla salir de su habitación hasta una semana después.

—¡N-No soy quien tú crees! ¡Suéltame!

De hecho, su voz era menos suave.

Enarcó una ceja, preguntándose qué le estaba pasando cuando _algo_... o mejor dicho que _alguien_ golpeó contra su cabeza. Era algo peludo, azul, y con garras y _maldita sea_, esa cosa estaba tratando de poner fin a su carrera como actor porque estaba rasguñando toda su cara.

—¿¡Pero qué demonios es esta cosa!?

Lucía gritó—. ¡No! ¡Happy, no!

Finalmente lo alejó de su cara y le soltó un gruñido de advertencia. Un gato azul con alas lo miraba como si no tuviera idea de cómo terminó en su allí en primer lugar.

—¡Perfecto, Happy!— Una voz áspera venía de atrás, alguien estaba de pie junto a su preciosa novia y el tipo la estaba rodeando con un brazo. Lo iba a _asesinar_.

—Tío —giró sobre sí listo para soltar el golpe contra la cara del sujeto, pero en vez de eso, dejó caer la mandíbula _completamente_ perplejo.

El tipo era igual a él. La misma cara, el mismo pelo rosado alborotado, los mismos ojos puntiagudos... ¿qué carajo-!?

—¡Nack-san!

La cara de alguien que conocía bastante bien apareció detrás de ellos. Su verdadera novia, Lucía.

—Estas personas son de Ishgar, vienen de un gremio de magos que llaman Fairy Tail y...—hizo una pausa—, s-se parecen mucho a nosotros.

—¿¡Qué!?

La impostora de Lucía lo señaló, de repente sintiéndose molesta—, y por cierto, será mejor que dejes de tratarme tan mal o te golpearé hasta dejarte inconsciente.

—Esa es Lucy, para ti. Copia barata— contestó su propia replica con una sonrisa. Le hablaba como si_ ellos _fuesen los originales. Nack decidió soltar al minino que todavía colgaba de la cola y se acercó con un paso más hacia Lucy, examinándola con detenimiento. Era _casi_ tan hermosa como su novia, pero al final, Lucia era mucho mejor. Antes de que pudiese hablar, Natsu lo enfrento, parándose justo frente a él y con una venita en su frente—, ¿¡Quieres que te golpee, imbécil!?

Cayendo en la provocación, levantó el puño para darle el golpe que pedía, pero Lucia se atravezó entre ambos—. ¡Nack, tienes que descansar antes de la toma de fotos de esta noche! ¡Adiós Natsu-san, Lucy-san!

Y entonces tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas, sus pequeñas, suaves y adorables manos, y se alejaron de esas personas _casi_ idénticas a ellos. Nack miró una última vez sobre su hombro, todavía desconcertado. Tal vez estaban destinados a estar juntos incluso en otro país, tal vez en otra vida, dimensión, mundo o simplemente tal vez estaban destinados a estar juntos _en cualquier lugar._

.


End file.
